The Day We Met An Auslly Story
by AusllyRauraStoriesx
Summary: This is the story, of how Auslly met and became friends and finally fell in love with each other. This comes a story of friendship, love, hope and hate. Enjoy! This is my first fan fiction so please no hate! ;)


Ally's P.O.V:

Hey my name is Allyson Marie Dawson, but Ally Dawson for short. This is my story. Ok so it all started that first Monday morning, my first morning at yet another school…..

I woke up to a bright sun gazing in on me. I turned over and observed my deafening alarm clock. Time for school. I quickly sprung from my bed, rubbed my eyes and tried to wake myself up. I changed from my pyjamas in to some casual clothes then did my hair up as a bun to get it away from my face. I quickly picked up my contacts from the bathroom side, I looked in the mirror to put them in, It was near my eye and it fell in to the sink, and I only had enough for one eye now, I guess I'm going to have to wear my glasses, there ok I guess. There not like normal ones. There quite bold, effective, I hated them. I dashed down stairs, I finally got to the kitchen and there was a note: ''Ally I know this is last minute but I've got offered a chance to go to California for a few weeks on business…. I know my Ally-gator, I'm sure you will be fine, ring me if there is any problems, sorry to lay this on you but I couldn't pass up this opportunity like this, Love, Mom xx''. Oh. Mom was gone? Just like that? I guess I was alone again, once more. I'm only alone because I'm an only child and I don't have a dad, anymore…..I hate him, he was a thief, a criminal. He's in jail now, no one visits him, no one likes him. Although Mom is now over him, and just focuses on her work, which I never really pay any attention to, and me, 'were' her only priorities right now. I only have her. We've moved quite a lot recently so I haven't made really any friends at any schools I'm transferred to, I'm not very social able. I spend my time reading books and finishing of homework, which I'm fine with I wouldn't want to change for any one.

Ok, time to leave. I grabbed my book bag and headed down the street, from a distance I saw my school. I started walking. I plugged in my earphones and walked a few paces. I looked down, scuffing my feet across the old street. ''Ow!'' I heard behind me. I dropped my books. I took out my earphones. I picked them up. I stood up, straighten myself. I pivoted to face a tall boy, he looked about my age, he was blonde and had the most beautiful brown eyes. I replied: ''Sorry, um-uh?''. He smiled. ''I'm Austin. Austin Moon, and be careful next time I could of fell on you, and that would of hurt''. He laughed. Awkward. We stood for a while. ''Um, ok Austin, bye!''. ''No don't go, um uh…I'll walk with you, you're going to 'Bay-bridge High' right?''. He ran up to me catching up. ''Yeah'' I smiled, ''It's my first day''. He smiled once more. ''Oh'' he replied…. ''So, what's you're name?''. I thought to myself, why is he so interested in me? I mean me? ''Uh it's Ally'' I replied with an awkward smile. ''Cool name'' he said back to me before he turned his head so he wasn't facing me, as if it was awkward for him to.

End of P.O.V.

Austin's P.O.V

I woke this morning quite early, so I headed down stairs and made myself some pancakes. YUM! I then watched some TV for a while, nothing decent was on so I grabbed my bag and left. I shut the door and sighed to myself. ''Another day in the hell we call school'' I faced down. Then an unfamiliar figure bumped in to me. ''Ow!'' I said. The girl went to the floor. She then picked up her books and arose and faced me. She was small, with brunette hair and blonde highlights in a bun. She wore glasses, they were cute. She had the most beautiful brown eyes, ever. I went out from my daze and she replied: ''Sorry, um-uh?''. I smiled to her. I replied with…. ''I'm Austin. Austin Moon, and be careful next time I could of fell on you, and that would of hurt''.

I laughed to myself, and I knew at this point that she felt pretty uncomfortable. I could tell. We stood there for a while until she said back ''Um, ok Austin, bye!''. I decided I wouldn't stand there and look like an absolute idiot and just walk with her. She told me her name was Ally Dawson. I could tell the way she looked at me behind those effective glasses; I knew she didn't trust me. This was making me feel awkward. . ''Cool name'' I said back to her before I rubbed my neck, and looked away from her. Still walking just no conversation.

End of P.O.V.

Hope you liked it, only Chapter.1

Please comment and like if you enjoyed it and want to see more!


End file.
